tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sydneygb
Oz Effect notes Bludd needs to get his recruitment people set up and his replacement workers hired (could easily also be "hired" -- insert knuckle crack here). His personnel setup can be backgrounded if necessary, but the next step is to start getting small groups of the natives out of the mines and these new guys in. The reason I'm thinking he wants to do this on the sly is that he figures Mayhem will brush aside a suggestion to make the replacements he wants. And as I mentioned in-game, his goal is not to sabotage the process, just get the Aborigines out and some other poor unfortunates in. He's long been sympathetic to the plight of native Australians, and his recent experiences at Uluru have only served to remind him of it. -Sydney (talk) 14:08, July 22, 2016 (UTC) My 100th edit! Huzzah, my addition of my latest log, Planning for a Pruning (didn't really like that name, but I went with it) to the 2009 page has brought me to 100 edits! Heavens to Murgatroid and other exhortations of glee! XD -Sydney 19:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO! Congratulations, and I think I've just made my own 100th edit by congratulating YOU on YOUR 100th edit! How's that for meta-win? Doomflower 14:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Congrats to you both! Thanks so much for helping with the wiki! I love all of your posts and edits! --BZero 15:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Took me a bit, but I got there too! Kadjem 21:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * Congrats, and thanks! B) I love all the additions! B) --BZero 06:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Log Blurbs I love your log blurbs! --BZero 23:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ooh! You've linked some of my favorite Sydney logs! =) --BZero (talk) 12:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) They're some of my favourites too. :) I linked a selection of my characters, though I should put some more in. Got tired before I got to the end. :) -Sydney (talk) 19:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) * It's a nice start. No rush... the three of us who check the wiki can wait. ;) --BZero (talk) 20:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Questions Changing article names I want to update the SG version of Bludd here on the wiki, but I need to change his name, firstly. I still haven't gotten the hang of this wiki thing. Can anybody help me out? -Sydney 15:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I see you figured it out? B) --BZero 00:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh, heh, yeah. I found the help pages. *blush* -Sydney 01:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Coolcool! B) --BZero 14:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Editing images in character template * Is it possible to have the text wrap around the edge of the image on the character pages? It's kinda odd to have that huge blank space beside the picture. When I go to edit a character page, I don't see the image listed at all. -Sydney 06:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * Oops. I never saw this. Is it still a problem? --BZero (talk) 12:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) * I think the template Chris put in solved this. -Sydney (talk) 14:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up... Be sure to keep an eye on what Pennington's working on. I put a tiny blurb on her wiki...just a small thing, but maybe it's NOT such a small thing. :) Doomflower 17:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Muhuhhaha! Thanks for the tease! B) --BZero 22:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh... up to trouble again, are we? ;) Looking forward to seeing what you have up your sleeve this time. -Sydney 00:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) You naughty Cobras you! B) --BZero 15:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Busy Bee Today! You're almost as prolific as Bzero today! Are you filling in for him? :D Doomflower 20:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, well, I just got started and it snowballed. I got stuck on my articles so I figured I'd try to do something useful. :) -Sydney 20:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Very much appreciated! Happy holidays! --BZero 01:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Notice: Template System Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change on this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. The feature is scheduled for removal next Tuesday, March 15, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. Moving forward, you will have two other options: #When users create a new page, they will see a pop-up window that lets them select a Standard Template or a Blank Page. You can change the appearance of your standard template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout #We have a new feature called LayoutBuilder, which we're happy to enable on request. This feature lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you have any questions about these changes, just let us know. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC)